


Их было четверо

by Woogie



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woogie/pseuds/Woogie
Summary: Их было четверо. Три пациента давно заброшенной психбольницы и их свихнувшийся вконец санитар





	Их было четверо

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву

Стены не должны быть слишком твёрдыми. Убьются. И не должны быть слишком мягкими – могут что-нибудь заподозрить. 

Аптечку тоже лучше перепрятать. А пищу, благодаря найденному блендеру, все равно не нужно резать – а значит, нет нужды в ножах и вилках. Только стаканы и тарелки. Лучше из пластика – трудно разбить и при ломании не образуется острая мелкая крошка, режущая пальцы до крови. 

А ещё надо починить этот мерзко капающий кран на кухне. Невыносимо давит на нервы своей непрерывной долбёжкой по пожелтевшей поверхности металлической раковины.

Фред вытаскивает изо рта гвоздь, примеряется к шляпке молотком и мелкими осторожными движениями прибивает к стене небольшую поролоновую прослойку. Рядом в ожидании лежат тонкие листы пенокартона. Спросят – забивал прорехи. Трудно будет не поверить: потолок безжалостно протекает, штукатурка давно осыпалась, а от окна никакой пользы – ветер, гуляющий между прорехами в ставнях, ощутимо продувает. 

А поверх потом нужно будет наклеить обои. Толстые, с ощутимым рельефом, на хороший и крепкий клей. Что-нибудь светлое, бело-голубое. С котятами или цветочками. 

А клей подобрать качественный, без запаха и цвета. И выкинуть потом от греха подальше. 

Фред проверяет пальцами гвоздь – крепко забит, угол шляпки не торчит, но спрятать строительной пеной не помешает. Затем хватает следующий кусок прослойки и прибивает рядом. 

Параноик, двое кидающихся на людей в неконтролируемых припадках гнева и их свихнувшийся вконец санитар, совсем недавно высвободивший руки из смирительной рубашки.

Или просто ещё один параноик. 

Дверь сейчас заперта на два замка. Или на три – Фред не помнит. Главное, чтобы они ни о чём не прознали. Он не боится, что они поубивают себя и друг-дружку. И вовсе не пытается воссоздать атмосферу сгоревшей в одно мгновение психбольницы.

Одно из правил хорошего санитара в сумасшедшем доме – ни при каких обстоятельствах не выказывать сомнение в адекватности пациента.

 

***

 

Деньги они в тот день нашли, пусть и чудом. Оказывается, у «зрителей» Глории – размалёванных цветочных горшочков – было немного мелочи, которую они с радостью готовы были подарить любимой актрисе. Разнокалиберные монетки самых различных валют, мятые бумажки и сложенные из бумаги журавлики и цветочки. 

С Бойдом ситуация была не лучше: оказывается, ему выплачивали зарплату разрисованными бумажками. И иногда газетками – типичной жёлтой прессой, где постоянно публиковались стены текста про теорию заговора. Заговора правительства, военных, СМИ, почтальонов, детей и утконосов. 

Эдгара же деньги не волновали вовсе, поэтому у вольного художника в карманах преспокойно гулял ветер. 

Тем не менее, Фреду удалось вытрясти из Криспина его зарплату. Годовую – а куда ещё ему её тратить? Лобото чаще отплачивал нынешнему санитару Витхэду расчёсыванием его засаленных волос или мытьем его в ванне, но чисто формально деньги он ему тоже платил. 

Хотя куда больше Криспин ценил именно первое. 

Следовало бы, наверное, прихватить Криспина с собой – но тот напрочь отказывался, отбивался и кусался, вопя о том, что он пойдёт лишь за Лобото. Фред лишь развел руками – хозяин барин. 

Однако даже с нужной суммой на руках в город всё равно пришлось идти пешком. Порядком вымокшими под дождём, в грязном и оборванном тряпье. Санитарных норм ни один из них все это время не соблюдал (кроме, разве что, Бойда, но и от того невыносимо воняло). Особенно от самого Фреда – с его судном дело и так было плохо, а уж сходить по делам в смирительной рубашке без последствий было проблематично. Мало того, что Криспин был ужасен в роли санитара, и едва дотягивался до его члена, так не давало покоя и раздвоение личности – будто Наполеон Бонапарт позволит безвозбранно прикоснуться к “достоинству нации”.

В результате все вокруг было украшено едко-жёлтыми автографами. А с туалетом у Фреда до сих пор дела плохи. 

Да и какое нормальное такси подберёт такую компанию, да ещё и направляющуюся со стороны горящей психушки? 

А значит – оставалось шагать, в поисках временного пристанища. 

А дальше – Шейки Клейм. Город, когда-то оказавшийся забитый сошедшими с ума до такой степени, что большую часть жителей отправили в Торни Тауэрс. А когда и там начали трещать по швам стены от количества посетителей – пришлось пойти на попятную. 

Фред видел труп Хьюстона Торни, в тот год ухнувшего с верха башни. С того самого верха, откуда летел за их спинами Лобото. Кровь с ворот оттирал не он, и не ему пришлось снимать остаток тушки, насаженный на острые колья забора, но Фреду хватило одного лишь зрелища.

А одна из нескольких его шапочек для душа, с подозрительным серо-красным шматком внутри, до сих пор красуется на воротах. Дескать, в качестве сувенира. 

Фред не уверен, но про себя он считает, что и золотые часы на статуе Торни тоже не просто так висят.

К окнам у Фреда доверия тоже никакого. Если в Торни Тауэрс везде стоят толстые решётки, кроме того злополучного кабинета основателя, то здесь с ними дело дрянь. Следует, пожалуй, и это окно заколотить к чертовой матери так, чтобы нельзя было разбить стекло и разломать хрупкие ставни. 

Благодаря спешной заклейке всего и вся пальцы уже все в занозах. А руки в штукатурке. И немного в крови – с неумения, непривычки. Молоток в руках трясётся, а пальцы никак не могут схватить его нужным образом сразу – сказывается то время, что он провёл, живя без помощи рук. 

Стоит задуматься о том, чтобы натаскаться в забивании гвоздей ногами. 

В дверь робко стучат. 

– Фред, милый, пора ужинать, – голос Глории. 

– Иду, – отвечает он. 

Забивает, наконец, последний гвоздь, проводит рукой, уверенно кивает и щёлкает дверными замками, открывая дверь. 

 

***

 

Дом скрипит, жужжит, шатается, завывает и словно поёт в такт ливню за окном и бушующим молниям. В такт тикают отстающие часы, капает вода в тазах, поставленных под зияющие дыры, и, позвякивая, вода капает на темечко Бойда, надевшего на голову кастрюлю. Бойд, впрочем, явно доволен – мирно качает головой в такт, умиротворённо улыбаясь. 

Глория сидит и довольно расправляет найденное в пыльном шкафу платье, не забывая статно позировать для Эдгара, делающего наброски в какой-то исписанной конспектами тетради. 

Почерк все равно чертовски мелкий – и не поймёшь, о чем написано. А Фред, разглядевший там пару-тройку цифр и формул, все равно не силён в алгебре. 

Или физике. Или химии. 

Неважно.

– Ну, ребята, – довольно говорит Фред, рассматривая чуть подёрнутый намокшей, тяжёлой паутиной счётчик электричества, – батарейки всё. Включаем электричество, подаём сигнал о том, что дом обживается. Предлагаю, раз это немаленькое событие, на счёт «три»? 

– А разве мы не подали сигнал водопроводом? – спрашивает Глория. 

– Те тазы в ванной – дождевая вода, – покачал головой Фред.

– Сколько будет стоить проживание здесь? – Эдгар мрачно оглядывает обветшалую кухню. – И разрешено ли нам вообще тут находиться? 

– Дом заброшен пару лет назад, – отвечает Фред, опираясь на плиту – осторожно, словно та вот-вот под ним рухнет, – Сегодня включаем электричество, а завтра я придумаю, что делать дальше. 

– Может, снять квартиру в другом месте? – робко предполагает Глория.

– Это само собой. Дом я, боюсь, не потяну, – кивает Фред. 

– Может, наймёмся на работу, где каждому из нас предоставляют жилье? – оживает вдруг Бойд, резко вздрагивая, словно после страшного сна, неестественно дёргаясь. 

– Я не могу жить отдельно от вас. Вам по закону требуется быть под присмотром врачей и санитаров, как невменяемым пациентам психбольницы, – отвечает Фред. Говорит – и уже вместе с прозвучавшими словами жалеет о сказанном. 

Воцаряется глухое молчание. Давящее, неприятное и горькое. 

Фред сам без году неделю снял с себя смирительную рубашку, но заключение о состоянии его собственного психического здоровья зафиксированно красными мелками на туалетной бумаге. Кто из них на деле более сумасшедший – это большой вопрос. 

Фред и без того не любит упоминать им об их состоянии. Сейчас это звучит ещё более гнусно.

– Я могу… Могу наняться на такую должность? – делает предположение Бойд, хмуро смотря в стену. Разпутин помог ему с его раздвоением личности и приступами гнева, но похоже, не до конца - Бойд всё ещё верил, что изначально был охранником Торни Тауэрс.

– Не можешь, Бойд, – хмуро отвечает Фред. Не смотря ему в глаза. Просто рассматривая дощатый, скрипящий пол и слушая стук воды об днище таза.

Дзынь, дзынь, дзынь… 

В иной раз во Фреда бы уже летел коктейль Молотова. 

Эдгар хмуро берёт в руки булку и кусочек сыра, и кидает его в блендер, заливая водой из кувшинчика. Затем втыкает вилку в розетку. 

– "Три", доктор. Включайте. 

Фред молча тянется к щитку. Громко щёлкает кнопка у счётчика. 

– Пожалуй, вскипячу чай, – Фред горько усмехается 

 

***

 

Торни Тауэрс не финансировалась уже около десяти лет. Правительство никак не могло замять инцидент с метеоритом, а давать огласку и позволять городу приобретать такую славу не хотелось. В результате, кроме того, что всех больных развезли по другим городам, постепенно начали ещё и отключать всё необходимое снабжение. Газ был отключен около двадцати лет назад. С тех пор не прошло и пары лет, как был отключен водопровод. Именно тогда больницу покинула большая часть персонала и были вывезены многие больные. 

Фред же застал слабо освещаемые палаты, потрескавшийся кафель, осыпающийся потолок и торчащие из стен трубы. Один из больных уличил момент, и умудрился повеситься на торчащей ржавой трубе. Как – одному Богу известно. 

А потом появился Лобото. Правда, он представлялся Фреду то человеком, меньше всего подходящим на роль доктора, то Веллингтоном, то Александром Первым, то Блюхером. Но чаще он видел каких-то советников и "серых кардиналов". Разных, вроде, но постоянно на одно лицо. Уродливых, гадко ухмыляющихся и подозрительно кого-то напоминавших. То и дело они давали язвительные советы, какие-то указания, делали гадкие комментарии и всегда были рядом, словно суровые надсмотрщики.

Но слов их Фред порой почти не слышал – в его ушах звенело от грохота пушечных залпов, пуль и звенящих клинков. Разрушались дома, крепости, кричали до надрыва глоток солдаты. Кричали – и падали замертво. А кровь заливала всё – землю, мундир, лицо и глаза. 

Иногда Фред просыпался, и тут же жалел об этом. Крови не было. Были холодные камни под ногами, едва ли не атрофировавшиеся руки, отвратительно ныл мочевой пузырь и тряслись колени. А ещё явственно чувствовались синяки – словно лупили железной палкой. 

А Криспин, новоиспечённый санитар, стоял и насмешливо глядел на него сверху вниз. Словно не он ещё совсем недавно пускал слюни на пол. Из-за спины у него порой торчала тяжёлая ложка для обуви.

Может, о побоях помнил Наполеон, но ему было не привыкать. 

А сейчас, в небольшой, чуть покосившемся домике на окраине города, почти уютно – намного светлее, чем в Торни Тауэрс, и уж точно в разы теплее. Руки Фреда постепенно возвращались в нормальное состояние, хотя и не проходила странная дрожь. Нельзя было сказать, что Фред не пытался ими двигать в своём состоянии – Наполеон не любил быть связанным, и постоянно вырывался и кусался, лишь изредка принимая жилет за форменный мундир, снять который казалось позорным. 

Денег пока хватает. Местное управление, как ни странно, не установило контроль за новыми жителями и не отследило их путь – им важно, чтобы оплата за услуги приходила вовремя. 

А сожителям Фреда достаточно ветхих, хрупких книжек, новостей по скрипучему радиоприёмнику и больших блокнотных листов. 

Фред лишь радостно улыбается, развешивая занавески. Найденная в углу шкафа, толстая ткань, почти не впитывающая грязь – идеальнее придумать было нельзя. 

Оставалось лишь придумать, что делать с работой. 

***

Глория находит себе увлекательное занятие. Она целыми днями сидит и увлечённо возится с цветами. 

А Фред никак не может нарадоваться, украдкой глядя на цветущие комнатные фиалки в расписанных Эдгаром горшочках. На одном грустная мордочка, на другом весёлая, заливисто хохочущая. 

А сама Глория чуть ли не светится от счастья – наверное, и светилась бы, если бы могла. 

И пусть это стоило большой кроваво-красной раны на руке Фреда, разбитого горшка, уничтоженного фикуса и двух истерик по поводу того, что цветы не желают распускаться в нужный срок – это уже ощутимо поднимает боевой дух. 

Фред помнит Глорию ещё с тех времен, когда она впервые оказалась в Торни Тауэрс. Даже не так: он видел некоторые её выступления на сцене по телевизору. Или слышал по радиоприёмнику отрывки оперных выступлений. 

Глория не такая старая, как может показаться с первого раза. Но депрессия, общая усталость от частых гастролей и выступлений, а затем душевное расстройство и долгое, мучительное лечение, сменившееся отвратительным режимом и почти нулевым обеспечением условиями проживания сделали своё дело. 

Во-первых – у неё ощутимо сел голос. 

Фред знает: Глория могла брать такие высокие ноты, что позавидовали бы многие. Но безжалостные таблетки, принимаемые едва ли не тоннами, повлияли даже на голосовые связки. То же самое касалось и всего остального – волосы пострадали не меньше. Когда-то её естественная ярко-рыжая копна волос была рекламным символом, пусть и выступала Глория чаще в театрах, чем в кино. 

Что уж говорить о том, как она танцевала. Её некогда стройные и красивые ножки то и дело украшали обложки журналов и выпускались на больших настенных плакатах. 

Ноги у неё и сейчас стройные. Правда, скорее они похожи на обтянутые свисающей кожей кости. Глории внушили, что для «новой роли» нужно будет похудеть – Лобото посчитал бессмысленным переводить большое количество еды на полоумную актриску. 

Возможно, Фред, некогда лично кормивший её с ложечки – был период, когда и Глория была узницей смирительной рубашки – воспротивился бы этому, но у него были дела поважнее. Он отчаянно грыз камни стен Торни Тауэрс, выкрикивая что-то про Бородино, русских и какие-то французские ругательства. 

Порой глаза словно застлевает черная пелена или дымка. На секунду перехватывает дыхание – и вот Фред видит, как развеваются волосы Глории – ярко-ярко светлые, прямо-таки горящие, словно огонь. Нет – словно лучи солнца. Слышится музыка. Странный мотивчик, словно на детской театральной постановке. Командный голос режиссёра, чьи-то фразы – и пение Глории. Тихое, приятное и завораживающее. 

Одно лишь пугает Фреда: Глория не открывает рта. 

Но есть ощущение, словно ещё немного – и она пустится в пляс. И ведь уже пускалась – иногда она действительно вальсирует по комнате, мурлыкая под нос мотив какого-то старого, забытого вальса. Потом со всех сил врезается в стену, падает и тут же вскакивает обратно, продолжая кружиться по комнате. 

Фред не зря позаботился о стенах. 

Иногда партнёр Глории – это какой-то комнатный цветок. Если под руку подворачивается Фред, Эдгар или Бойд – партнёрами являются они. А Фред пристально следит – не дай бог что произойдёт. 

А иной раз, стоит просто долго и неотрывно смотреть на Глорию – перед глазами встаёт другая картина. Человек падает со здания – даже не так: с небоскрёба – и разбивается оземь. Картина размытая и бесцветная – но этого достаточно, чтобы ужаснуться. 

– Иу, – тихо произносит кто-то в толпе.

– Да, уборщик сказал то же самое, – слышится циничное фыркание из толпы между щёлчками вспышек фотоаппаратов. 

Дальше – вопросы, крики, ругань критиков. Все сливается в жуткую мешанину – и вот публикой незаметно становятся цветочные горшки, а бессменным партнёром в выступлениях – старая награда за исполнение роли. 

Фред знает: это не лечится таблетками. Можно излечить это добротой и лаской, или же вмешательством со стороны Психонавтов, но такое сразу никогда не забудется. 

А пока он идёт за теплым – не горячим, и не холодным – чаем и пледом. 

 

***

 

Эдгар временно перешёл на карандаши и мягкие материалы – благо, угля в доме предостаточно. 

Забавно наблюдать, как человек, напоминающий грозного быка, способного одним лишь движением руки пробить стену дома и переломить чей-то позвоночник, стоит у импровизированного мольберта – странного сооружения из старой кадки для комнатных растений, обильно обитого поролоном – и самозабвенно творит, словно отплясывая перед картиной. 

Если смотреть на картину – сначала увидишь чёрное месиво из беспорядочных линий. Затем проглядываются очертания, и все мелкие хаотичные штришки наконец укладываются во что-то цельное. Что-то даже умиротворённое, спокойное и расслабленное. Например, собаки разных пород, играющие вместе в покер. Или прекрасная дама, сидящая в кафе с чашечкой кофе. 

Лица дамы Эдгар никогда не рисует. Но Фред словно знает, как она выглядела. Стоит лишь недолго побуравить затылок Эдгара взглядом – и перед глазами встаёт это лицо. Большие, яркие глаза, чёрные волосы, тёмная кожа – всё в ней словно подчёркнуто дикое, ошеломляющее и завораживающее. Яркое красное платье, роза в волосах и чужая кровь на руках. А вот несётся дикий бык. Сносящий все на своём пути, как тайфун, он замирает перед ней и от одного лишь взгляда падает замертво. А с рога капает кровь – каждый раз нового цвета. 

И девушка не раз видится обнажённой. Снимает своё шуршащее платье и, вызывающе смотря в глаза, ложится на белую кровать. Большая смуглая грудь с тёмными сосками, распущенные волосы, раскиданные по белой простыне. Стонет она неприлично громко и без конца повторяет чужое имя. Страстно произносит его всё снова и снова, а затем замирает, и затихает, вновь откидываясь на спину. 

После чего тает на глазах, стекая с простыни кровью. Каждый раз нового цвета.

Фред не хочет вдаваться в подробности чужих размышлений, тешить чужие кошмары и видеть чьих-то внутренних дьяволов. Но иной раз перед взором встают более привлекательные картины, и от этого многообразия красок – в этом Эдгар спец – и волшебных сюжетов просто трудно оторвать взгляд. 

Фред рад уже тому, что на картинах Эдгара не бушует дикий бык, жаждущий крови и убийств. Остаётся лишь верить, что он исчезнет и из сознания Эдгара насовсем. 

 

***

 

Фреда совершенно не радует то, что он постоянно видит. Это словно слышать голоса чужих тараканов и скелетов в шкафах. Ведь не зря существует мнение, что нельзя подвергать человека тюремному заключению за его мысли – иначе не останется свободных людей. 

Каждый хоть раз в жизни, но думал о проявлениях жестокости, насилия, убийствах, о чём-либо, заставляющем кровь стыть в жилах. А фантазия – на то она и существует – нет-нет и нарисует нам жуткую картину воображаемого. Человек может ужаснуться своим мыслям, а может и воспринять это как данное. 

Те люди, с которыми приходилось работать Фреду, могли и развивать эти мысли в нужном направлении, доводя себя до крайней точки сумасшествия. 

Иной раз подобное зрелище, увиденное в жизни, и сводит с ума, пугая и отвращая человека. Что же будет, если кто-то научится видеть такое в воображении любого человека? 

Фреда всё чаще начинает мутить в те моменты, когда перед глазами плавают образы из чужих мыслей. Каждый раз словно солнечный удар: резко подкашиваются ноги, колени мягко приземляются на ковёр, вбитый на днях в пол – и сознание словно делает кульбит. И только после, когда перестают плясать перед глазами чёрные точки, схватывает жуткий озноб. Иногда появляется резкое возбуждение, что, впрочем, не лучше. 

Именно по этой причине Фред старается избегать Бойда. Стоит лишь чуть-чуть углубиться в его сознание – и тут же перед глазами пляшут дьявольские огоньки-глаза каких-то жутких девочек. Вокруг ходят пугающие, чёрные тени, а вдалеке что-то невнятно белеет, словно горя белым пламенем.

Бойд сам кажется порой словно горящим заживо. Даже когда он просто сидит, не шелохнувшись, на шатком пластмассовом стуле, под навесом, хмуро вглядывается куда-то вдаль, скрестив руки на груди, и лишь иногда отвлекается на чтение газеты, лежащей на коленях. 

– Чтобы меня вновь взяли работать охранником – я должен стать хорошим охранником, – говорит он, не поднимая взгляд на Фреда. 

Иногда Бойд по привычке тянется к поясу брюк, словно надеясь нащупать там оружие, но разочарованно опускает руку обратно. Какое к чёрту оружие, когда Фред и обычные палки-то прячет, от греха подальше?

Фред лишь ухмыляется, качая головой. 

В такой ливень свои дома сидят, а уж чужие и подавно не шастают – одежду, поди, жалко. Да и Фред бы не позавидовал тому, кто решит посягнуть на их хрупкий домик. 

Красть, по сути, нечего – картины Эдгара, цветы Глории да зелёный игрушечный пистолетик, который Фред вскоре найдёт и подарит Бойду. В холодильнике повесилась мышь, ремонт закончен ровно на треть – и то из подручных средств, деньги уже заканчиваются, а из ценных бумаг – повестка и сообщение о задолженности уплаты. 

Завтра Фред даст Бойду ещё и поролоновую биту – для пущей уверенности. 

Фреда трясёт из-за его, возможно, ложных опасений – но завтра он нанимается на новую работу. 

 

***

 

В дверь настойчиво стучат. 

Негромко, размеренно и костяшками пальцев. Но Фред всё равно расценивает этот стук как ожидающий, когда хозяин откроет дверь, чтобы скрутить его и увезти туда, откуда возвращаются очень нескоро. 

Бойд вздрагивает и закрывает голову руками. 

– Я отвратительный охранник… – говорит он тихо, упираясь взглядом в столешницу. 

Фред, на ходу похлопывая его по плечу, быстрым шагом направляется к двери. На пороге же стоит пара гостей. Много можно сказать о них по их внешности, и записать это как "странное", но самым странным является то, что они подозрительно сухие, хотя на улице проливной дождь, а машины рядом нет. Мужчина – высокий, худой и очень бледный человек в очках – показывает документы со знакомой печатью. 

Мозг человека в некоем ореоле. 

– Здравствуйте. Мы агенты-Психонавты. Позволите войти? – сухо спрашивает он, оценивающе глядя на Фреда. 

Хоть он и порядком ниже его, но всё равно чувство, словно глядит он сверху вниз. 

Женщина за спиной мужчины коротко кивает в знак подтверждения его слов и приветливо улыбается. Фред автоматически растягивает губы в улыбке в ответ и со скрипом открывает дверь, делая рукой пригласительный жест. 

– Дамы вперёд, – учтиво говорит он, недоброжелательно щурясь в адрес незнакомца. 

Тот не реагирует – лишь терпеливо ждёт, пока женщина вынырнет из-за его спины и буквально вплывёт в дом, и лишь затем, неспешно вытирая ноги об грязную тряпку – вероятно, ещё более грязную, чем тропинка к дому – входит внутрь. 

– Не возражаете, если мы быстро сделаем осмотр жилища? – Всё также спокойно и безэмоционально спрашивает он, и, не дожидаясь ответа, коротко кивает спутнице. Та, едва заметно виляя бёдрами, проходит через дверь на кухню. 

– Итак, вы – месье Фред Бонапарт? – спрашивает мужчина, пристально смотря в лицо Фреда. 

– Просто Фред. Без фамилии: не люблю упоминания о моих родственниках. 

– Понял. Месье…

– Просто. Фред. Если вам так угодно – мистер, – цедит Фред, мрачно садясь на скрипящий стул, из которого местами торчат неумело забитые гвозди. Указывая жестом на соседний, он добавляет, – Присаживайтесь. Полагаю, разговор будет долгим, как вас там?.. Вы мне представитесь?

– Найн. 

– Невежливо не отвечать на вопрос хозяина в его доме. 

– Невежливо хамить людям, не разобравшись. Меня зовут Саша Найн, – хмуро отвечает Найн, не показывая, впрочем, что его это как-то сильно задело или обидело. Затем, достав из черного чемоданчика пару листков бумаги и ручку, он, бегло осмотревшись вокруг, протягивает её Фреду, передавая заодно лист бумаги, исполосованный пронумерованными строчками для заполнения. 

Фред же мрачно смотрит на часы. Сейчас он запоздало вспоминает о письме с оповещением об их визите, где было написано о прибытии в четыре часа дня. На часах – два пятьдесят. Делая скидку на их отставание – четыре часа и одна минута.

Поразительная педантичность

– Итак, мистер Б… кхм, простите, Фред. Вы были санитаром в больнице для, – небольшая пауза, – помощи людям с душевными расстройствами и пострадавшим от облучения в результате долгого проживания около пситания, Торни Тауэрс?

– Да, – недовольно отвечает Фред, начиная раскачиваться на стуле

– Запишите, пожалуйста, ответ в бланк.

– Если знаете ответы на вопросы, зачем их задавать? 

– Исключительно для всевозможных проверок. Не берите в голову. 

– О-о-о, проверок? Спустя столько лет Психонавты соизволили узнать, что же творится с теми, кто не гнёт ложки взглядом? – грубо, с неким вызовом в голосе тянет Фред. 

– Именно, – спокойно парирует Найн, – Идёт расследование дела Морсо Олеандра и Калигосто…

– Лобото мёртв. 

– Это не известно достоверно. Но вас это не касается, мне нужно лишь допросить вас, а заодно удостовериться, что вы ведёте должный образ жизни и обеспечены жизненно-важными ресурсами, как то – местом проживания…

– Вы находитесь в довольно тёплом месте проживания, – недовольно бурчит Фред, взглядом указывая на комнату. 

Наконец Найн не выдерживает. 

– Послушайте. Правительство с отмашки Психонавтов может предоставить вам работу и пособие для ваших... сожителей. И, после прохождения вами курса лечения у спецподразделения Психонавтов, закрыть глаза на ваш "белый билет"...

– Вы и о смирительной рубашке в курсе? – Фред мрачнеет, глядя в сторону и неуютно подёргивая плечами. Оказывается, кто-то всё же задокументировал его собственный недуг.

– Это одна из немногих вещей, – уклончиво отвечает Найн. 

– Ясно. Вы мне лучше вот что скажите, Найн… – Фред прекращает разваливаться на стуле, наклоняется к нему и шёпотом спрашивает, – Их вы куда определите?..

Найн же смотрит вслед за его взглядом, направленным в сторону кухни. 

– Посмотрим, – пожимает он плечами, – Возможно, я сумею доказать, что они вменяемы, как и вы, и тогда…

– Вы всерьёз считаете вменяемыми этих людей? – Фред с некоторой грустью смотрит на него.

Найн лишь пожимает плечами. 

– А почему нет? Знаете, многие мои коллеги куда более странные, чем эти пациенты, – Найн откидывается на спинку стула, и, тыкая кончиком ручки в бланк с вопросами, продолжает, – У вас проявлялись способности к…

– Да-а… – задумчиво тянет Фред, и, ловя заинтересованный взгляд Найна, тут же кивает, – Да-да-да! Проявлялись, и не раз…

– Пирокинез, телекинез, левитация, невидимость…

– Не совсем. 

– Описать можете? 

– Допустим, стоит мне на вас посмотреть, и я тут же узнаю, о чем вы думаете…

Фред не врёт – уже минут пять как он словно в некоем тумане. А вокруг маячат расплывчатые черно-белые поверхности. И где-то зреет странное воспоминание о мимолётном, относительно недавнем, но ярком и запомнившемся сексе. Жарком, быстром и явно спонтанном…

В сознании тут же резко щёлкает и рывком вытягивает из тумана, словно перерезали ножницами невидимую нить. И опять перед глазами маячат привычные чёрные точки.

– Около часа назад, если вы об… этом, – Найн всё ещё непроницаемо спокоен, но заметно, что слегка сконфужен, – Вы не можете контролировать этот процесс, верно?

– Как сказать… – мрачно отвечает Фред, останавливая на минуту раскачивание на стуле, и вздыхает, – Не знаю, как это объяснить. Каждый раз у меня такое чувство, будто я действительно хочу это видеть. Хоть и против своего желания… 

– Хотите против собственного желания? – переспрашивает Найн, чуть заметно улыбаясь.

– Не язвите, Найн, – улыбается Фред, чувствуя, как опять начинает косить глаз. 

– Ладно, я понял. Кажется, есть некоторая надежда на то, что мы можем помочь друг другу, – довольно говорит Найн, вставая со стула и протягивая Фреду руку в тёмной перчатке. 

– Вы… когда этим занимались, перчатки снимали? – с ехидной улыбкой спрашивает Фред, продолжая раскачиваться на стуле. 

– Да, – после некоторой паузы отвечает Найн. 

Затем следует короткое рукопожатие. В тот же момент в гостиную входит взволнованная Милла – Фред уже знает, как её зовут – буквально притягивает Сашу за воротник и быстро нашептывает ему что-то на ухо. Тот лишь быстро кивает. 

Не успевает Фред встать со стула и проводить гостей, как на плечо ему мягко ложится рука Миллы Воделло. После чего, словно кто-то со спины легонько подталкивает его вперёд – и он быстро теряет сознание. 

 

***

 

У Глории специфическое чувство юмора. Фред же начинает это понимать, когда на глазу, нещадно косящем влево, появляется повязка, а Глория, усмехаясь, говорит:

– Ты у нас уже не Бонапарт, а Кутузов, родной. 

Подбегает Эдгар, маячивший до сих пор у окна. Долго смотрит на Фреда, затем быстро хватает диван и переставляет к другой стене. 

– Тебе у окна слишком светло. Это вредно, – говорит он. 

Фред медленно поворачивается к окну и незамедлительно щурится – солнце, хоть и слабо проглядывающее сквозь облака, ощутимо слепит. 

– Где… Бойд? 

– Бойд на работе. Тебя привезли позавчера те двое, что забрали пять дней назад, – Глория протягивает стопочку бумаг, – Ты уж извини, расписались за тебя – они требовали документы вчера, а мы не хотели тебя будить. 

– Два… Сколько?! Работа? Бойд?! Что, г… – Фред делает попытку вскочить с дивана, но лишь болтает длинными, свисающими с него ногами. Глория осуждающе качает головой. 

– Фред, не дергайся. Эдгар, налей ему воды!

Фред бездумно следит за тем, как Эдгар деловито хватает стеклянную бутылку, быстро откупоривает ножом крышечку и протягивает стакан Фреду. В горле у него пересохло так, что увиденное доходит до него только спустя добрых поллитра воды, выпитой залпом.

Стеклянная бутылка и нож в руках Эдгара. 

– Они сказали, что тебя исследовали в центре Психонавтов. Ты был в каком-то трансе, шатался и что-то бормотал, и та женщина уложила тебя спать, сказав, что ты очнешься на следующий день, и что тебе нужно будет срочно выпить воды, как проснешься... видимо, ты сильно устал. 

Дом немного расплывается перед глазами Фреда, но одно он видит чётко – Глория словно светится. А как доволен Эдгар – не передать словами.

– У Эдгара вчера купили заказной портрет. А я хочу попробоваться на роль леди Макбет в местном театре, что думаешь? – довольно говорит Глория, в ожидании смотря на Фреда. 

Тот бы рассмеялся или расплакался, но его мутит и болит грудь. В одном он уверен – на картинах Эдгара на вольную тему не будет быков и безликих незнакомок. 

И на работе Бойда не окажется несправедливо увольняющих кого попало начальников.

А на выступлениях Глории – злобных критиков.

А сам он оплатит все долги, сдерёт отовсюду идиотский поролон, и купит яблок. Возможно, даже даст нарезать их им самим. 

Из справок ниже он ещё успеет узнать, что кто-то успел во время его отключки поджечь взглядом горшочек с фиалками, кто-то передвинул взглядом едва работающий холодильник, а некто тоже начал ненароком читать чужие мысли. Когда знаешь, о чем думает человек – не додумываешь за него сам, а значит – паранойи становится меньше. 

В подписанном трудовом договоре Фреда Бонапарта значится должность санитара.


End file.
